filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Transmorphers
Transmorphers ist ein US-amerikanischer Science-Fiction-Film aus dem Jahr 2007. Der Film wurde als Mockbuster auf den Film Transformers produziert und von der Filmfirma The Asylum auf DVD veröffentlicht. Die Story des Films hat allerdings kaum Ähnlichkeiten mit Transformers sondern bedient sich frei aus den Filmen Terminator, Aliens – Die Rückkehr, Starship Troopers und der japanischen Animeserie Genesis Climber MOSPEADA. Im Jahr 2009 folgte das Prequel Transmorphers: Fall of Man mit Bruce Boxleitner in der Hauptrolle. Handlung Im Jahr 2009 entdecken Wissenschaftler einen bewohnten Planeten. Schließlich senden sie diesem Planeten eine Botschaft des Friedens. 5 Jahre später wird die Erde von Z-Bots angegriffen und 90 % der Weltbevölkerung ausgelöscht. Daneben wurde das Klima verändert, was zur Folge hat das sich die Erde verdunkelt hat und es häufig zu heftigen Regenfällen kommt. Seitdem leben die Menschen in einer unterirdischen Im Jahr 2309 versuchen die bisher überlebenden Menschen, einen Z-Bot in ihre Gewalt zu bekommen, doch die erste Mission unter der Führung von Blackthorn endet tödlich. General Van Ryberg entscheidet sich aus diesem Grund die nächsten auf der Beförderungsliste für diese Mission zu verwenden, aber diese Frischlinge drohen auch zu versagen. Aus diesem Grund wird vorgeschlagen den in Ungnade gefallenen Commandanten Warren Mitchell aus dem kryogenischen Schlaf zu holen. Daneben wird auch sein ehemaliger Kollege Itchy aus diesem Schlaf geholt. Sie erfahren, das sie für diese ehrenvolle Aufgabe ausgewählt wurden. Daneben erfährt Mitchell, dass seine große Liebe Karina Nadir mit dem weiblichen General Van Ryberg verheiratet ist. Wenig begeistert trifft er auf die Frischlinge und beginnt selbst ein Team zusammenzustellen, hierunter befindet sich auch Karina. Schließlich beginnt die Mission und es gelingt ihnen auch einen weiblichen Z-Bot auszuschalten. Aber sie werden von Karina und einem anderen Soldaten namens Blair getrennt. Noch in der Außenstation wird der Z-Bot untersucht, aber sie stellen fest, dass die weiblichen Z-Bots organisch sind. Auf Grund der Masse der Angreifer wird der Z-Bot in die unterirdische Stadt gebracht. Dort entnimmt Dr. Voloslov Alextzavich dem Z-Bot die Energieeinheit, der Organismus stirbt hierbei und die Z-Bots beginnen einen letzten Großangriff gegen die Menschen. Daraufhin enthüllt Dr. Alextzavich, dass Mitchell ein Android mit menschlichen Gefühlen ist. Mitchell entscheidet sich dafür, die Energieeinheit sich einzupflanzen und damit seinen Tod hinzunehmen. Gemeinsam mit Dr. Alextzavich seinem weiteren Androiden und Itzy starten sie zunächst eine Suchaktion um Karina und Blair zu finden. Sie befinden sich in der Nähe eines Turmes. Dieser Turm ist die Kommandozentrale der Z-Bots. Sie schleichen sich in den Turm und stoßen dort auf jede Menge Z-Bots. Während Mitchell sich von seinen Freunden und seiner großen Liebe Karina verabschiedet, tobt in der Außenwelt ein gigantischer Krieg, bei dem einige Z-Bots ausgeschaltet werden. Mitchell erreicht die Kommandoeinheit und es gelingt ihm die Maschinen auszuschalten. Damit verändert sich auch wieder das Klima und die Sonne kommt wieder zum Vorschein. Hintergrundinformationen * Die IMDB vermutet, dass das Budget dieses Filmes bei 250.000 US-Dollar lag.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0960835/business * Ursprünglich wurde die Rolle von General Van Ryberg für einen Mann geschrieben. Im Film kann man feststellen sich die Generälin wie ein Mann benimmt und immer wieder mit Sir angesprochen wird. * Einige Szenen wurden in den Kulissen der Fernsehserie Firefly gedreht. * Im Outro des Films ist folgendes zu lesen:" The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Unless you're a 50 foot robot. And only then will we freak out. No animals were harmed in the production of this screenplay. Except one Robot. We've already apologized." Siehe auch * Transformers * Transmorphers: Fall of Man - Prequel aus dem Jahr 2009 * The Terminators * Terminator Weblinks * Offizielle Seite auf der Webseite von The Asylum * Referenzen Kategorie:Filmtitel 2007 Kategorie:Science Fiction